In the microwave field, and more specifically with high frequencies, such as frequencies on the gigahertz scale, unprotected electric connections behave similarly to antennas and are able to receive different parasitic elements present within the housing. These parasitic elements are then transmitted to the circuits and disturb the correct operation of these microwave circuits.
So as to standardize and protect a microwave connection between a connector and a circuit element arranged on a dielectric substrate, it is known to produce a cylinder, or bushing, by mass-production machining of the housing around a microwave connector. A disadvantage of this device is the rigidity thereof. As a result, the mechanical and electric contacts are dependent on the application of a number of tightening sequences at tightening torques above the standard and on the use of specialized tools. In addition, a matching of the structure comprising the bushing(s) and the cover thereof is necessary.
In addition, this hyperstatic assembly is not suitable for use in harsh environmental conditions, such as for an airborne application.